pokeespectaculosfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Usuario discusión:Hikari kat/Archivo 1
¡Bienvenido! Hola Hikari kat. ¡Estamos muy felices de tener a Poke Espectaculos Wiki como parte de la comunidad de Wikia! Además de darte las gracias por unirte a Wikia, nos gustaría darte algunos consejos que pueden ayudarte a iniciar el wiki y hacerlo crecer. Mi pagina de discusion Bienvenido a mi pagina de discusion. Aqui podras charlar y preguntarme cosas. No te pongas timido! Preguntame lo que quieras! --•Kristal • 23:46 17 sep 2009 (UTC) HOLA AMIGA http://es.pokefanfics.wikia.com/wiki/Archivo:Destacado.png HOLA AMIGA BUENO PUES TE INVITO A NUESTRA WIKIA EN LA CUAL PODREMOS ASER LO QUE QUERAMOS BUENO ESPERO Y ASEPTES ADIOS--midori 23:22 16 sep 2009 (UTC) Veo que ya me hiciste administradora por los nuevos íconos que se ven. Que pases bien, un saludo. --HarukaAngel 23:26 17 sep 2009 (UTC) Si ya la vi, suerte con ella^^ --HarukaAngel 23:30 17 sep 2009 (UTC) Ya he hecho artículos aquí... ¿Qué tal: Pokémon Saga Special Travel: Ash y Día, otra vez viajando y Pokémon Special Travel. (♥ Marina, la Poké-Fan Chu ♥ 15:23 18 sep 2009 (UTC)) Si Y con los sprites, bueno las caras son las de la página que está en la portada, el sábado las subiré(si no llueve) y si no te importa voy a corregir un pequeño error que tienes: haora es ahora. --HarukaAngel 18:06 18 sep 2009 (UTC) Otra cosa Donde conseguiste esas imágenes de Soul/Alma?? He buscado en internet y nada. --HarukaAngel 18:10 18 sep 2009 (UTC) Como??? Como has podido subir el logo de tu wiki, me puedes decir? esque ya lo e intentado todo y nada.......--Paul the pokemonlover 18:32 18 sep 2009 (UTC) Me again Cuando suba las caras debo poner Archivo: Cara de tal pokemon.png o sólo Cara de tal pokemon.png. Y es png o jpg?? Y te creo (si me da el tiempo) el artículo Hikari pero tú pones sus datos. --HarukaAngel 18:34 18 sep 2009 (UTC) Y acabo de crear ICarly versión pokémon, luego subo las imágenes de las caras. Besitos^^ --HarukaAngel 19:02 18 sep 2009 (UTC) Hola Estaba en el chat de wikidex y por eso no había visto tu mensaje, si no cambio de página no me aparece el cartel de nuevos mensajes. Y de nada, jeje. Otra cosa, ya tenemos 7 artículos. No puede parecer mucho pero es bastante para empezar hace poco. --HarukaAngel 21:39 18 sep 2009 (UTC) Ok pero Ya cree el artículo de Hikari. --HarukaAngel 21:44 18 sep 2009 (UTC) Quería preguntarte si esta wiki es sólo para pokénovelas y fics, xq creí k sería interesante hacer un artículo para que los usuarios pudieran opinar sobre los personajes del anime. No sé q t parece. --HarukaAngel 22:56 18 sep 2009 (UTC) Ok, thanks Me parece buena idea. Mañana subiré las imágenes y quieres que cree la página para las encuestas? Cómo quieres que se llame? [[Usuario:HarukaAngel|''♥Your friend: Carol♥]] ([[Usuario Discusión:HarukaAngel|♥Tell me something♥]]) Ok Pero ya me voy lo hago después. [[Usuario:HarukaAngel|♥Your friend: Carol♥]] ([[Usuario Discusión:HarukaAngel|♥Tell me something♥]]) Volví Ahora creo el artículo y se ve que te gusta Alma/Soul. --HarukaAngel 00:25 19 sep 2009 (UTC) A mi también No desde que la vi, sino ahora que la estoy conociendo más. Y estoy creando un personaje con su imagen, luego la subiré. Podría usarla para una pokénovela. Y como quieres que sea la portada?? --HarukaAngel 00:47 19 sep 2009 (UTC) Si Se vería lindo, creo que está bien. --HarukaAngel 01:57 19 sep 2009 (UTC) Um Yo ni idea de eso, podrías preguntarle a algun administrador en WikiDex como Profesor Pokémon. Él me parece más simpático que Ciencia al Poder. [[Usuario:HarukaAngel|♥Your friend: Carol♥]] ([[Usuario Discusión:HarukaAngel|♥Tell me something♥]]) Jeje Bueno, pregúntale al que vos quieras, con el que te sientas más cómoda y ya estoy avanzando con el personaje basado en Alma, se llamará Katherine pero le dirán Katy. [[Usuario:HarukaAngel|♥Your friend: Carol♥]] ([[Usuario Discusión:HarukaAngel|♥Tell me something♥]]) Que bueno Cualquier cosita me avisás pero dentro de un rato ya me voy, xq son las 11:18 p.m. y después me cuesta dormirme cuando estoy mucho rato en la computadora jeje. [[Usuario:HarukaAngel|♥Your friend: Carol♥]] ([[Usuario Discusión:HarukaAngel|♥Tell me something♥'']]) hola gracias por imvitarme,la verdad es que eres un angel presiosa! xd--~*Jc*~ 11:44 19 sep 2009 (UTC)